Cancer remains a major public health priority. For example, an estimated 7.6 million deaths from cancer occurred in 2008. Treatments for cancer are constantly improving as technology and science progresses. Unfortunately, it has become apparent that many cancer therapeutics are effective only in subsets of cancer patients, even subsets of patients having the same type of cancer. As a result, it is becoming increasingly important to find ways to identify patients that are likely to respond to treatment.